


A Dream I can touch

by AngstySlut



Series: Marvel Oneshots------Leave a request [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asgard, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Odin (Marvel) Lives, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstySlut/pseuds/AngstySlut
Summary: Reader is very confused as to why her boyfriend is so franticI'm bad at summaries
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots------Leave a request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636891
Kudos: 17





	A Dream I can touch

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was based on a dream

Loki was frantic, pacing around the room silently, waiting for his lover. She was taking a bath, he had been thinking on how to break the news, and had given her an Asgardian form of bubble bath, meant for goddesses. He had no idea how to tell her, but he never got the chance to think of another way, as she came out of the bathroom. 

All Loki could think of was how beautiful she was. Skin clean, eyes vulnerable, and tangled hair poking out from her towel wrap, a robe covering her. He bit his lip, reaching out to touch her soft face. 

"My darling, I have some very bad news. I cannot stay on Earth, not with Thanos trying to locate me, and the Allfather sending word of my true heritage." He admitted, pulling her close. "I cannot stay here with the Avengers."

She let out a soft gasp as she touched his face. Her hands were beginning to grow cold, and Loki pulled away. She trembled lightly and hugged him tightly. 

"Please don't go, LoLo, the Avengers will protect you, and I don't care what you are, I love you!" 

Loki smiled and pet her face. "I love you too, my golden apple." He whispered softly, kissing her neck in comfort. 

"May I see your... Different form. You've transformed in front of me before. What are you?" She asked sweetly, Changing into a shirt of Loki's she had made for him that said "Kneel" and black leggings. 

Loki sighed. He trusted her more than anything, and would do anything for her. He transformed slowly, and (y/n) smiled softly.

"LoLo, you're beautiful...." She touched his hair, feeling the cold radiate off his skin. She smiled and kissed his cold lips Gently.

"My love... I am a monster. I don't want to risk hurting you, but-" he was cut off by the gentle kiss, and he transformed back, holding her close. He pulled away after what seemed only a moment. 

She sighed and gave him another kiss, oh so solemn. She never wanted him to go. It wasn't fair, why did her lover have to leave her?

"I wish you didn't have to leave me again." She whispered into his neck. 

"(Y/n), are you not coming with me? We could go together, I could take you to Idunn, we wouldn't have to part." He asked Gently and she nodded. 

"I want to come with you, being with you is like a dream I can touch, and hold onto. I love you, LoLo." She admitted softly. "You're everything to me." And without another thought to the Avengers, she and Loki left, not to return for a long, long time.


End file.
